1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting apparatus for a cartridge of a learning device for a toddler, and more particularly, relates to a connecting apparatus for a cartridge of a learning device, which cartridge having software connects to a main body of a learning device exactly and connecting and withdrawing operations of a cartridge to and from a main body is easily executed.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a learning device for a toddler can change a cartridge easily by detachably forming the cartridge having software to a main body of a learning device.
There is a cartridge inserting space for installing the cartridge into the main body and a connector for connecting to a printed circuit board in an inner portion.
Nevertheless, an opening for inserting the cartridge is larger than a cartridge inserting groove in the connecting apparatus for the cartridge according to a prior art. Accordingly, when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge inserting groove, the cartridge is exactly inserted into the connecting position of the cartridge and a connector.
Moreover, for exactly connecting the cartridge, a user presses the cartridge as much as he can because a printed circuit board of the cartridge is directly connected to the connector at a time.
When the cartridge is inexactly inserted or the inserting power of the cartridge is poor, the problems that the connecting failure between the printed circuit board of the cartridge and the connector and the breakage of the printed circuit board or the connector at the worst can be caused.